L'amour d'un père Part II
by Ryhn
Summary: Suite de mon précédent OS. La réaction de Danny quand Rachel décide de lui retirer la garde de sa fille et surtout, que fera t'il quand il comprendra que celle-ci est en danger . Friendship Danny/Steve, NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Voila alors comme promis, la suite du OS ( lien : .net/s/6987495/1/Lamour_dun_pere ). Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, en gros, Rachel décide de retirer la garde de Grace à Danny après un accident de voiture.**

**Au départ, cette suite ne devait étre qu'un OS encore, mais finalement, elle comportera plusieurs chapitres parce qu'elle risque d'être un peu longue.**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'il se levait, aidé de sa canne, pour se diriger vers son saloncuisine/salle a manger, histoire de trouver quelque chose a manger dans ses placards misérablement vides, quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. Maudissant ledit visiteur qui n'avait apparemment pas prit la peine de regarder l'heure matinale, il avança le plus lentement possible et ouvrit la porte… Avant de se retrouver devant un homme portant un costume plus cher que son salaire annuel, un dossier a la main._

_- Monsieur Williams, je suis l'avocat de votre ex-épouse Rachel. Voici une ordonnance restrictive vous interdisant de vous approcher à plus de cinquante mètre de Grace Williams en attendant que la demande de garde exclusive soit officiellement accordée. Bonne journée._

_Sans plus de cérémonie, l'avocat flanqua le dossier dans les mains d'un Danny trop abasourdit pour se rendre compte de se qu'il se passait et tourna les talons après avoir fermé violement la porte d'entrée._

_- Gracie …_

**One Week Later**

- Danny !

Le cri de son coéquipier le fit sursauter. Grognant, il regarda d'un œil vitreux l'heure affichée sur son petit réveil, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà plus de midi. D'ordinaire, il aurait sauté sur ses pied, enfilé un tee shirt et, honteux d'être si en retard, se serait rué vers le QG de l'équipe 5-0 … mais pas aujourd'hui… Il jura quand Steve ouvrit violement les volets, faisant entrée une puissante lumière dorée qui l'aveugla instantanément, réveillant un insoutenable mal de tête, vestige de la cuite monumentale qu'il avait prit hier soir.

- Dégage Steve !

Sans répondre, Steve continuait sa tache, ouvrant les fenêtres à leur maximum pour évacuer la désagréable odeur de renfermé et d'alcool qui envahissait les lieux. Il regarda son partenaire. Celui-ci était méconnaissable. D'ordinaire si soigné, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au lieutenant Daniel Williams qu'il connaissait. Ayant troqué ses habituelles chemises et cravates contre un simple jean usé, il avait apparemment décidé de faire exception du rasage et une barbe, plus vraiment de trois jours, encombrait son visage. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, brillaient d'une lueur fatiguée et cheveux blonds, jadis plaqués en arrière, volaient dans tous les sens, sales et emmêlés. Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que Danny n'avait pas donné signe de vie, une semaine que, chaque soir, il s'enfilait une bouteille de Whisky, une semaine qu'il avait perdu sa fille …

C'en était trop pour Steve. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais, au fil des semaines, Danny était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un équipier à ses yeux. C'était un ami, un frère… Et chaque jour qui passait, son frère sombrait un peu plus dans la tristesse et la dépression, sous son regard impuissant. Une semaine que cela durait, beaucoup trop longtemps à son gout.

Quand Danny était sortit de l'hôpital, il avait décidé de le laisser tranquille quelques jours, pensant que son ami serait plus rapidement remis s'il ne perdait pas son énergie à lui hurler dessus pour des trucs tout à faits inutiles, du genre, faire tomber un suspect dans une cage aux requins. Impatient, il avait prit sur lui et avait attendu avec espoir un appel ou un signe prouvant qu'il allait bien… En vain. Au bout d'une semaine, n'en pouvant plus, il s'était enfin décidé et, au volant de son 4x4, s'était rué chez son ami.

La porte étant fermé à clef, Steve avait pensé que son ami était sans doute sortit pour faire les courses ou une activité dans le même genre. Sachant que le lieutenant gardait toujours une clé de secours enfouie dans la terre d'une plante verte poussant à l'entrée de son appartement, il était alors entré, imaginant déjà les reproches qui allaient s'abattre sur lui. Jamais il ne fut aussi surprit qu'à ce moment là. La scène devant lui dépassait son imagination. Dans le minuscule logement, chaque volet avait été fermé, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité sinistre, des bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient misérablement le sol, déjà encombré de toute sorte d'objets et de vêtements. Mais le pire se trouvait au fond de la pièce principale, là ou Steve avait l'habitude de prendre une bière et de regarder un match de n'importe quel sport, tant qu'il était joué par une équipe du continent. Danny gisait, endormit profondément sur le petit sofa, simplement vêtu d'un Lewis troué et puant l'acholie a trois kilomètres.

Il s'était alors précipité, ouvrant toutes les fenêtres, criant pour Danny qui, furieux, le regardait à présent d'un air noir. Malgré le fait qu'il était une heure de l'après midi, d'immenses cernes noires étaient dessinées sous ses yeux, et la peur s'empara alors de Steve. Après avoir vu les meilleurs des Navy Seals sombrer dans la dépression et le stress post-traumatique, il assistait à la descente aux enfers de son meilleur ami… Hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça !

- Danny debout ! Ca fait trois heures qu'on t'attend au QG !

- Fous moi la paix, j'viens pas aujourd'hui !

- Ecoute mon pote, je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment mais …

- LA FERME STEVE ! TU SAIS RIEN DE CE QUE JE VIS ! GRACE EST MA FILLE ! C'EST TOUT CE QU'IL ME RESTE DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS ARRIVÉ DANS CETTE ILE MAUDITE ! J'AI PLUS RIEN MAINTENANT ALORS CASSE TOI DE CHEZ MOI !

Médusé, Steve regardait son équipier boitiller vers les fenêtres pour rétablir l'obscurité. Sans hésiter, il lui barra la route, le repoussant brusquement en arrière. Les paroles Danny étaient compréhensibles, de même que sa tristesse, mais quel ami serrait-il s'il le laissait s'enfoncer encore plus. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Kono. Après lui avoir annoncé qu'il serait absent pour le reste de l'après midi, il reporta son attention sur Danny qui, occuper à finir cul sec une vielle bouteille de téquila, n'était toujours pas habillé.

- Whooo Danny mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose ça tout de suite !

Il n'eut aucune réponse de son équipier qui le snoba royalement et continua sur sa lancée… Jusqu'à ce que Steve, excédé d'une telle conduite, lui arracha la bouteille des mains et la fracassa violement au sol, récupérant ainsi l'attention de Danny.

- … Steve … j'ai pas envi de m'engueler avec toi … dégage s'il te plait … je veux être seul …

- C'est hors de question Danny ! Non mais regarde-toi, on dirait un SDF ! Ou est passé le Danny Williams toujours bien habillé, qui ne quitterais ses horribles cravates pour rien au monde ? Je partirais pas d'ici mon pote ! Pas tant que tu seras dans cet état !

- A OUAIS ET TU VOUDRAIT QUOI HEIN ? QUE JE ME BALLADE DANS LA RUE EN CHANTANT MON BONHEUR ?

- JE VEUX QUE TU TE RESSAISISE, VOILA CE QUE JE VEUX !

- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME RESSAISIR ! ET J'AI ENCORE MOINS ENVIE DE TE PARLER ALORS POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, SORT DE CHEZ MOI !

Voyant que la discussion prenait un tournant dangereux, Steve décida de jouer sa botte secrète. Sortant une nouvelle fois son portable, il le lança à Danny.

- Ecoute le dernier message ! C'EST UN ORDRE LIEUTENANT WILLIAMS !

A contrecœur, Danny se décida enfin à écouter Steve et composa le numéro de l'opérateur. Après l'eternel « vous avez cinq nouveau messages … », son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsque, à l'autre bout du fil, la voix d'une petite fille résonna mélodieusement à ses oreilles « Salut Oncle Steve, j'ai un service a te demander … je voulais savoir quand est ce que Danno m'emmènerait manger une glace … Il me l'avait promis ! Maman ne veut pas que je l'appelle, elle dit qu'il est trop occupé à arrêter les méchants pour l'instant mais … Tu pourras lui demander s'il te plait Oncle Steve ? Je t'aime et j'aime Danno aussi »

L'Iphone tomba a terre. Danny, immobile, restait muet de stupéfaction et d'émotion. _Pas de soucis, t'auras toutes les glaces que tu voudras_… il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse. Durant une semaine, il avait oublié le plus important, préférant se complaindre dans l'alcool, négligeant sa famille, ses amis …

- Gracie …

Un immense poids s'envola des épaules de Steve a la vision de son partenaire, qui venait apparemment de reprendre ses esprits. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, le lieutenant s'effondra à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

**5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0**

- Demain je pourrais voir Danno ?

- Non ma chérie je te l'ai déjà dit, Danno n'as pas le temps de te voir pour le moment, il est très occupé mais pense fort à toi !

Rachel soupira, depuis une semaine, c'était toujours le même refrain, la petite Grace demandait chaque jour à voir son père et chaque jour c'était le même calvaire pour elle. Certes à présent que Danny ne pouvait plus s'approcher de sa fille, cela éliminait tous les risques de fusillades, d'enlèvements, d'accidents, de bombes et tout ce qui de près où de loin, pouvait nuire à sa santé. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que sa petite fille pâtissait de ce manque paternel. Grace était devenue froide et distante avec Stan et Rachel l'avait même entendu marmonner que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son père car « il était jaloux de Danno ».

Elle venait de récupéré sa petite fille a l'école et, conduisant prudemment, elle se dirigeait vers leur immense demeure, le cœur lourd. Sur le siège arrière, Grace avait éteint son Ipod, contrairement à d'habitude et regardait fixement sa mère dans le rétroviseur.

- Il m'avait promis qu'on irait manger une glace.

C'en était trop pour Rachel, se garant rapidement sur le bas côté, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa fille, déterminée.

- Ecoute Grace, ton père ne peut pas se libérer pour le moment, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais c'est comme ça !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelle quand on a aménagé ici, je t'ai expliqué que quelque fois, quand les parents ne s'aiment plus, ils ne peuvent plus vivre ensemble et personne ne peut rien y faire… et bien là c'est pareil, Danno pourra pas te voir avant un certain temps et personne ne peut rien y faire, tu comprends ma chérie ?

Voyant que les grands yeux bleus de sa fille commençaient à s'emplir de larmes, elle comprit soudain son erreur et tenta de rattraper le tir le plus rapidement possible. Esquissant un sourire, elle remit le contact et démarra sa Lamborghini.

- Je sais pas toi Gracie mais j'ai très envie d'aller manger une glace !

Le chemin jusqu'à la plage se passa tranquillement, la circulation fluide leur permit d'arriver rapidement et elles pénétrèrent dans le premier restaurant qu'elles virent.

**5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0**

- Écoute-moi bien Danny, rien de tout ça n'est ta faute ! Faut que tu te reprennes mon pote ! Ressaisit toi ! Pour Grace !

Devant lui, Danny semblait plus bas que terre. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il faisait peur à voir. Alors que Steve continuait à l'encourager, le téléphone à terre se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant et soupira quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Chin, ce qui voulait obligatoirement dire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire. Détachant son attention de son coéquipier quelques secondes, il entreprit de répondre.

- Chin ?

- Steve on a un nouveau cas ! Deux hommes viennent de braquer la National Hawaii Bank, ils se sont réfugiés dans un petit restaurant à côté de la plage et tiennent les clients en otages !

- D'accord, envoi moi l'adresse, je vous y rejoins !

Après avoir raccroché, il reporta son attention sur Danny. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

- Danny …

Contre toute attente, celui-ci releva la tête.

- Une nouvelle affaire ?

- Oui…. Ecoute je suis désolé mais …

- Je viens avec toi !

- Comment ca tu viens avec moi ? Non tu restes ici Danny, je revient dès que j'ai réglé ça !

- Je viens Steve !

Steve ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver une alternative. Avec l'affaire en cour, il se sentait malade d'abandonner son meilleur ami, au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide. D'un autre côté, sa présence serrait plus un gène qu'autre chose étant donné son état physique. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que Danny s'était déjà levé et, boitant difficilement, s'était lancé dans la recherche d'un tee shirt trainant au milieu d'une vaste étendue de vêtements jetés au sol.

- Danny ! Danny mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'te lai dit Steve, je viens avec toi !

- Danny !

- BON MAINTENANT ECOUTE MOI BIEN STEVE ! CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE OK ? UNE SEMAINE QUE JE PICOLE, UNE SEMAINE QUE JE RESTE COMME UN DECHET DANS CE FOUTU APPART' … UNE SEMAINE QUE J'ESSEYE D'OUBLIER MA FILLE ! REGARDE CE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU HEIN ? ! JE NE PEUX PLUS RESTER ICI, J'VAIS DEVENIR FOU !

Voyant que les yeux de son ami commençait à s'embuer de larmes, Steve soupira. Il réalisa que le seul endroit où Danny serait apte à aller mieux était sur le terrain, pas dans un minuscule appartement.

- Très bien ! Ok tu viens avec moi mais à une condition !

- Quoi !

- Tu restes dans la voiture !

- Stev…

- Non maintenant c'est toi qui m'écoute Danny ! Pourquoi t'as pas téléphoné hein ? ! Tu préférais la compagnie d'une bouteille de vodka plutôt que celle de tes amis ? Tu t'es imaginé que, simplement parce que tu es Danny Williams, tu pouvais passer au travers de ça ? Tu veux que j'te dise, je pensais qu'on représentait un peu plus a tes yeux que de vulgaires collègues ! Tu crois que c'était comment au bureau sans toi hein ? Sans un casse couille qui vient hurler comme un dingue chaque fois que son ordi plante ou que son café est trop chaud ! Tu nous as manqué Danny ! A Kono, à Chin et à moi ! Pendant une semaine, on s'est demandé si tu allais bien, quand est ce que tu nous téléphonerais et au final je te retrouve ivre mort sur ton sofa ! Pourquoi est ce que t'arrives pas à comprendre qu'on est là pour s'aider hein ? tu …

La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa dans son élan. Il s'agissait de l'adresse du Sunshine Creams , le petit restaurant ou s'étaient enfermé leurs deux braqueurs, envoyé par Chin. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner.

- Bon Danny c'est quand tu veux que tu mets un tee shirt !

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

><p><strong>voila la suite dans quelques jours : ) <strong>

**merci d'avoir lu ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dix minutes avant

- QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE, LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE J'LE DESCENDS C'EST COMPRIT !

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes armés, surgir à une vitesse affolante à l'intérieur du petit établissement. Vêtus de sweet à capuche et jean noir, leurs visages étaient dissimulés par des masques blancs, couvrant l'intégralité de leurs faces. Dans leurs mains, un énorme sac de sport duquel s'échappait quelques billets et, plus effrayant, deux Beretta 36 millimètres. Instantanément, son instinct maternel reprit le dessus sur la peur et elle chercha du regard sa fille, qui, de l'autre coté de la table, s'était recroquevillé dans l'angle du mur. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle se mit à murmurer, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Grace.

- Grace … N'ai pas peur chérie, tout va bien se passer…

Un hurlement la stoppa net et elle retourna la tête en sa direction. Les ravisseurs avaient commencé à dépouiller leurs victimes de tous les objets de valeurs qu'ils possédaient, ainsi que de leurs téléphones portables. Réfléchissant une seconde, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle reporta son attention sur sa fille.

- Gracie, je vais ta faire passer mon téléphone d'accord ? Cache le entre le fauteuil et le mur, tu peux faire ça ma grande ?

- … Oui…

- Très bien, alors écoute-moi, je veux que, dès que ces hommes auront le dos tourné, tu compose le numéro de Danno d'accord ? Ne parle pas, contente toi juste de faire le numéro et d'appeler et surtout, surtout tu ne raccroches pas ! Tu as bien comprit Gracie ?

La fillette hocha la tête et Rachel entreprit alors de lui faire passer son Blackberry sous la table. Rapidement, Grace s'exécuta et, après avoir composé le numéro de son père, cacha le téléphone par-dessus lequel elle plaça son petit sac à dos rose. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des braqueurs était à leur table, revendiquant les bijoux de Rachel, qu'elle lui donna le plus rapidement possible, sans discuter.

- Ton téléphone !

- Je l'ai cassé il y a deux jours ! Il est en réparation !

Sans qu'elle puisse s'y attendre, le ravisseur frappa. Une violente gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête et la projeta en avant à cause du choc.

- MAMAN !

- le mioche, tu la ferme ! Quant à toi, te fous pas de moi, je veux ton téléphone et immédiatement !

- Je vous jure … je ne l'ai pas … s'il vous plait…

Transie de peur, Rachel regardait sa fille fixement, se concentrant sur elle et le téléphone. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Danny ne les sortes de là … sauf si il n'avait pas pu prendre l'appel et que le répondeur s'était enclenché… à côté d'elle, les deux ravisseurs avaient finalement décidé de lâcher l'affaire, se contentant des trois bagues en or et du collier en diamant, offert il y a quelques jours par Stan.

**5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5**

- Tiens un chewing gum !

- Pourquoi tu me donne ca, t'insinue que je pue de la gueule ?

- … euh … en fait je crois que c'est un ensemble de truc … dit moi elle remonte à quand ta dernière douche ?

- T'avais qu'à me laisser prendre une !

- Danny on a une prise d'otage dans un restaurant, tu croyais vraiment que c'était le moment pour ca ?

- Et ben, vient pas te plaindre si tu dois rouler avec les fenêtres ouvertes maintenant !

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que les deux amis s'était mis en route mais déjà, les bonnes vielles habitudes revenaient a galop et la première dispute faisait rage dans le 4x4 de Steve. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à caché sa joie, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais les reproches de Danny lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer, il fut interrompu par le téléphone de son équipier qui venait de sonner, la mélodie du célèbre Dark Vador résonna dans l'habitacle. Les deux amis soupirèrent simultanément, sachant très bien à qui était attribué cette si familière sonnerie. Rachel allait encore réduire la bonne humeur de Danny, si récemment retrouvée. Résigné, le lieutenant ferma les yeux une seconde avant de décrocher.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Gracie ne te suffit plus ?

_- Ton téléphone !_

- Quoi , mait tu sais où tu peux te le mettre mon téléphone ? Mais c'est qui ce mec ! Rachel ?

_- Je l'ai cassé il y a deux jours !_

La main de Danny s'agrippa à son bras pour attirer son attention et il coupa la musique pendant que son équipier mettait le haut parleur sur son téléphone. La voix de Grace appelant sa mère résonna, faisant blêmir le lieutenant.

_- le mioche, tu la ferme ! Quant a toi, te fous pas de moi, je veux ton téléphone et immédiatement !_

_- Je vous jure … je ne l'ai pas … s'il vous plait… _

- Merde !

Le téléphone toujours empoigné fermement, si fermement d'ailleurs que l'écran commençait à se fendiller, entamant la paume de son propriétaire, les deux équipiers n'eurent besoin que d'un seul et unique regard pour comprendre. Instantanément, Steve écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur de son 4x4, faisant crisser les pneus. Sans un mot, ils roulèrent en direction du sud, négligeant toutes les règles du code de la route et manquant de renverser une demi douzaine de piétons ayant eut la mauvaise idée de traverser la route au mauvais moment.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dépasser un camion, Steve jeta un bref regard sur son coéquipier, histoire d'avoir un petit aperçut de la situation. Quand il avait fait la connaissance de Danny, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Constamment vêtu d'une chemise et d'une cravate, qui s'avéra être un model de plus en plus moche chaque jour, celui-ci était plus atypique qu'un ananas au pole nord, pourtant aujourd'hui, le commandant Mc Garett aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir le Danny Williams toujours aussi impeccable et irréprochable qu'il connaissait. Les événements de la semaine passé avaient apporté leur lot de contrariété et, au moment où il croyait tout cela passé, au moment où il espérait pouvoir aider son ami, un nouveau problème avait fait son apparition, jetant tout ses espoirs à l'eau. A côté de lui, le lieutenant semblait comme hypnotisé, le téléphone si étroitement serré qu'à présent, un long filet de sang s'écoulait des nombreuses coupures qui lui barraient la main et s'écrasait au sol. Se reconcentrant sur la route, Steve n'essaya même pas d'imaginer ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de son ami, espérant simplement qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour ne pas que celui-ci ne soit complètement détruit.

- Danny !

Comme c'était à prévoir, il n'eut aucune réponse, son équipier bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour l'avoir entendu.

- DANNO !

- QUOI !

- POSE CE TELEPHONE !

- COMMENT CA « POSE CE TELEPHONE » T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ? T'AS PAS ENTENDU MA PETITE FILLE CRIER Y'A DEUX SECONDES !

- Bien sur que si mais c'est pas en te vidant de ton sang que tu la retrouveras ! Ecoute Danny, Chin et Kono sont déjà sur les lieux ok ? Tu vas les appeler, leur dire que ta fille est à l'intérieur et moi, je fonce ça te va ?

- …

- Danny ?

- Oui oui c'est bon ! Arête de parler et conduit !

Durant tout le trajet, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des futiles coups d'œil à son équipier, priant pour qu'une fois arrivé, celui-ci ne fasse pas un truc stupide. Il s'était déjà préparé pour le menotter au 4x4 en cas de besoin et, même s'il espérait vraiment ne pas devoir arriver à cette extrémité, il savait que le Danny raisonnable qu'il connaissait pouvait se transformer en fou furieux si sa petite fille était en danger… ce qui, malheureusement, était le cas. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes de ce qui semblait être un interminable voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux de la prise d'otage. Le Sunshine Creams, petit restaurant glacier en bord de mer, situé à quelques mètres seulement d'une des plus grandes banques de l'ile, était entouré par les voitures de police dont lesquelles les insupportables sirènes hurlaient sans répit. Partout, des hommes en uniformes, protégés par les portières ouvertes de leurs véhicules, tentaient d'apercevoir les preneurs d'otages à travers les rares ouvertures de la vitrine masquée. Un peu plus loin, un camion du SWAT était garé et des agents, réunis autour du capot, revoyaient leur plan d'attaque. A la seconde où Steve gara son 4x4, Kono et Chin virent a leur rencontre, soulevant la codon de sécurité jaune. La seule expression sur leur visage était suffisante pour comprendre que la situation ne s'annonçait pas pour le mieux.

Sans perdre une seconde, la petite unité se dirigea vers le camion du SWAT, afin de parler a l'agent en charge de la libération des otages.

- Steve Mc Garett, commandant de l'unité 5-0, alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Matthew Allary et Alan Cooper. Deux petits voleurs à la tire qui ont décidé de se lancer dans un casse qui était au dessus de leurs moyens. A peine ont-ils commencé à braquer la banque que les alarmes se sont déclenchées. Ils ont juste eut le temps de prendre le fric avant de s'enfermer dans le resto'. D'après les images de la camera thermique, on a sept otages dont un enfant.

Un cliquetis derrière Steve le fit se retourner. Danny venait d'enlever la sécurité de son arme et de s'assurer que celle-ci était chargée a son maximum. Ignorant alors le chef de l'unité d'Élite, le commandant de 5-0 lança un regard affolé à Chin.

- Danny qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ce n'est pas assez clair pour Superman ? Je pars chercher ma fille et si, accessoirement je peux mettre une ou deux balles dans le cul de ces mecs, crois moi que je m'en ferais un plaisir !

- Arête ! Tu restes ici mon pote ! T'es beaucoup trop impliqué pour que je te laisse t'approcher de là ! Écoute je sais que c'est difficile mais …

- C'EST PAS DIFFICILE STEVEN ! J'TEXPLIQUE, Y'A DEUX SOLUTIONS ! SOIT TU ME LAISSE Y ALLER ET PARLER A CES SALAUDS EN TOUTE GENTILLESSE, SOIT J'Y VAIS QUAND MEME ET LA, JE PEUX T'ASSURER QU'IL Y EN A DEUX QUI NE REVERRONT PLUS JAMAIS CETTE PUTAIN D'ILE !

- Lieutenant Williams, c'est un ordre ! Tu reste ici !

Une lueur inquiétante brillait dans les yeux du lieutenant. Si, quelques minutes auparavant, celui-ci avait pu paraitre désemparé, à présent, il semblait comme ainé par une rage destructrice, une colère que personne ne serait en mesure de faire disparaitre et surtout, il était prêt à tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son enfant. Steve plaça sa main sur son épaule, espérant pouvoir le repousser si jamais Danny décidait d'ignorer son ordre.

- Danny, ce n'est pas ta première prise d'otage, tu sais comment ca fonctionne ! On ne peut rien faire avant d'être entré en contact avec eux ! Si tu y vas comme ça, ils n'hésiteront pas a se servir de Grace pour te faire plier ! Pour le moment les ravisseurs ne savent pas qui elle est ! Elle a plus de chance de s'en sortir en étant une simple petite fille que l'enfant d'un lieutenant du 5-0, tu le sais !

To Be Continued …

* * *

><p>merci a tous les lecteurs et reviewers : )<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a Jay , Bones-NCIS, Yayizaky, ILoveH50 et Azerty pour leurs reviews : )et a tous les autres lecteurs**

* * *

><p>- … on a cinq snipers postés sur les toits à chaque côté de la zone, pour l'instant, ils n'ont aucune ouverture… Mc Garrett vous m'écoutez ?MC GARRETT !<p>

- … oui … euh … excusez moi, je reviens …

Ignorant une nouvelle fois le chef du SWAT, Steve se dirigea vers son 4x4, auprès duquel Danny, assis, la tête enfouie dans ses main, n'avait adressé la parole à personne depuis plus d'une heure. Immobile, il ne regardait rien, son téléphone portable reposant à ses pieds en haut parleur, écoutant toujours ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, espérant entendre la voix de sa fille. Malheureusement pour lui, quelque chose avait dû être posé sur le Blackberry de Rachel empêchant ainsi la réception du son. Le lieutenant semblait dans le même état que quelques heures auparavant, lorsque Steve l'avait retrouvé ivre mort dans son appartement.

- Danno …

Il posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à ses côté, soupirant au vu du manque de réaction de son ami.

- Danno écoute moi ! DANNY !

- … Grace est là dedans …

- Oui je le sais Danny… on va la sortir de là, j'te promets mon pote ! Regarde-moi … DANNY REGARDE MOI !

Soudain, alors que Danny allait enfin relever la tête, encouragé par son équipier, un bruit retentit à l'intérieur du Sunshine Creams. Instantanément, tous les flics présents sur les lieux se mirent en place, prêts à tirer… Après dix bonnes secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une vielle femme, tenant ses bras écarté afin que tout le monde puisse voir qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme et hurlant aux forces de l'ordre de ne pas tirer. Steve se précipita alors. Il saisit l'Hawaiienne et la traina le plus loin possible, ignorant ses pleurs et cris de contestation. Malheureusement pour eux, les ravisseurs n'avaient pas semblé utile de laisser partir d'autres otages et encore moins la petite Grace au grand désarroi de Danny.

Quant à la vielle femme, elle vennait d'être prise en charge par deux infirmiers et, assise sur un brancard, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, traumatisée par le terrible événement qu'elle avait vécu. A ses côtés, Steve tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la calmer, sans succès. Il lui fallut plus de cinq minutes pour qu'elle arrête enfin de crier et de s'affoler.

- Madame ! Madame calmez-vous s'il vous plait !

- Ils… Ils m'ont laissé partir… je… je…

- Madame ! Vous êtes en sécurité, c'est fini ! Ecoutez, il y a des gens encore à l'intérieur qui risque leur vie et plus vite vous vous calmerez, plus vite on pourra les aider !

- …

Steve soupira de soulagement, enfin, l'ex otage semblait dans la capacité de parler et donc de révéler les exigences des ravisseurs…

- Bien quel est votre nom madame ?

- Je… je m'appelle Oni Kalawi…

- Très bien madame Kalawi, je veux que vous me racontiez très précisément tout ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord ? Même le moindre détail à une importance !

Encore tremblante, la vielle femme plongea son regard dans ceux de Steve et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se mit enfin à parler.

- Je… je devais rejoindre mon mari au Sunshine Creams… Deux hommes sont entrés… Ils nous ont dit de rester calme et silencieux et ont volé tous nos bijoux et téléphones portables mais … Il y avait une femme un peu plus loin… avec sa petite fille… Ils ne l'ont pas cru quand elle leur à dit qu'elle n'avait pas de téléphone … ils ont vérifié ses papiers et … je ne sais pas… Ils m'ont donné ça et m'ont dit de vous le remettre.

Lentement, elle déplia sa main et tendit une feuille de papier, froissée en boule, à Steve qui s'en empara le cœur battant. Cette fameuse femme sans téléphone, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il fut rapidement fixé à la seconde où il déplia la feuille.

- Non pas ça … Merde !

Furieux, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser évacuer sa colère, frappant avec son poing la carrosserie de l'ambulance et ignorant le craquement sinistre de ses os. Le vain espoir qu'il avait eut, espérant que les ravisseurs ne fassent pas le lien entre Grace et le 5-0 venait d'être réduit à néant. Respirant un bon coup, il tenta de reprendre son calme et fit signe à Kono et Chin de s'approcher.

- On a un gros problème les gars…

Les yeux de Kono s'agrandirent quand elle vit la feuille que lui tendait son patron et Chin laissa échapper un petit juron.

- Patron… il faut qu'on lui dise …

D'un signe de la tête, elle désigna Danny qui, toujours assis sur son trottoir, fixait son téléphone.

- Restez ici, je m'en occupe !

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais appréhendé un tel moment. Tenant fermement dans sa main la feuille de papier qui allait bientôt mettre son équipier plus bas que terre, il s'approchait lentement vers celui-ci, espérant retarder le terrible moment de quelques misérables secondes. Malheureusement pour le commandant Mc Garrett, il arriva aux côtés de Danny bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait espéré. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida que, devant le manque de réaction de son ami, passer par les habituelles précautions données aux familles des victimes ne serait qu'une simple perte de temps, aussi décida d'aller directement au but et de lui présenter le message des ravisseurs.

A la seconde où Danny aperçut la feuille de papier, son cœur faillit s'arrêter pour de bon. D'un geste tremblant, il lissa le message froissé. Ce qu'il se passait autour de lui n'avait plus la moindre importance, même Steve, pourtant à quelques mètres, lui était devenu totalement invisible. Ce dessin, il le connaissait, assez bien même étant donné qu'il possédait le même exemplaire bien plié dans son porte feuille. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Gracie en était l'auteur…

_Flashback_

_- JE ME FOUS DE TES EXUSES DANIEL ! C'EST TOUJOURS LA MEME CHOSE AVEC TOI ! TU CROIS QUOI HEIN ? T'ES PAS LE SEUL A TRAVAILLER ! C'ETAIT A TOI D'ALLER LA CHERCHER A L'ÉCOLE ! T'ETAIT OU ?_

_- J'étais sous couverture Rachel, j'allais pas prendre mon portable !_

_- Oh c'est vrai excuse moi, j'avais oublié que ton travail comptait plus à tes yeux que ta propre fille ! _

_- Arrête tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai ! Ca faisait des mois qu'on essayait de les avoir …_

_- ET C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE FOIS ! DES DEALERS, DES TUEURS, BON SANG MAIS ARRETE D'ETRE SI EGOISTE ET PENSE UN PEU A NOUS ! TU CROIS QUOI ? QUE GRACE IRA BIEN QUAND UN DE TES CHEFS VIENDRA NOUS ANNONCER TA MORT ! _

_- On en a déjà parlé Rachel et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! _

_- STOP ! ARRETE DANIEL, JE SUIS FATIGUÉE DE TOUT CA ! Tu veux prouver que tu tiens encore a nous, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! En attendant, je te rappelle que demain à neuf heure, il y a le spectacle de danse de ta fille alors j'espère que tu feras le bon choix entre ton travail et ta famille ! _

_Sans un mot de plus, Rachel, furieuse, quitta la pièce, claquant brusquement la porte au passage et laissant seul son mari dans la chambre. Celui-ci, assis sur le lit, ne savait que penser. Oui il n'avait pas pu être à l'heure pour la sortie des classe et Grace avait dû attendre plus d'une heure toute seule devant l'école, mais comment aurait il pu savoir que le matin même il serrait chargé de se faire passer pour un client potentiel à la recherche de la meilleure cocaïne du New Jersey. S'étirant douloureusement, il se rappela encore comment l'opération avait bien faillit tomber à l'eau et la chance qu'il avait eut de rentrer chez lui en vie ce soir. Il soupira un bon coup avant de se lever en grimaçant et de se diriger lentement vers la salle de bain. Vu la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Rachel ne serait pas prête de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui avant un bon moment._

_Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à essayer de nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait les nombreuses coupures et contusions qui couvraient son corps, grimaçant au contact du désinfectant sur les plaies encore suintantes. Quand il eut enfin finit, son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir. Rachel lui en voulait, elle lui avait posé un ultimatum plusieurs fois déjà mais comment pourrait il quitter son travail. Rien que pour apercevoir la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de sa fille chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, cela valait le coup de risquer sa vie tous les jours. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence d'une petite fille, toute vêtue d'un costume de danse, celui-là même qu'elle devrait enfiler le lendemain. _

_Se croyant toujours seul, Danny soupira avant de renfiler son tee shirt, inutile que Grace ou Rachel ne voient les marques rouges et bleues qui striaient son torse, douloureux vestige de la lutte qu'il avait dû entamer avec quatre des dealers, qui se serrait rapidement transformé en passage à tabac si l'unité d'intervention n'aurait pas fait son apparition à ce moment là. Un dernier coup d'eau sur le visage avant de se retourner … et de se retrouver nez a nez avec sa petite fille._

_- Gracie ! Tu m'as fait peur chérie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la, tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure ci ? !_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse, la fillette se contentant de le fixer intensément. Elle pointa son doigt vers le bras de son père, duquel dépassait une longue coupure de la manche de son tee shirt._

_- C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu me chercher ce soir ?_

_- Je … Écoute mon p'tit chat, je suis vraiment désolé… Je te promets que…_

_- Tu viendras demain ?_

_- Bien sûr que je serrais là ! Tu veux que je te dise, je vais prendre un jour de congé demain, spécialement pour ton spectacle, et je vais même arriver une heure à l'avance pour pouvoir être au premier rang ! _

_Un sourire illumina alors le visage de Grace qui, heureuse, enlaça tendrement son père qui s'était agenouiller afin d'être un peu plus à sa hauteur. _

_- Je t'aime ma puce, ne l'oublie jamais ok ?_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Danno !_

_Lâchant Danny quelques secondes, elle fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'elle lui tendit._

_- Tiens c'est pour toi , j'ai fait le même pour maman._

_Dessiné grossièrement, on pouvait facilement reconnaitre trois personnes se tenant la main. Une belle et mince jeune femme qui tenait une petite fille vétue d'une robe rose, qui, elle-même tenait la main d'un homme blond en uniforme de police. Au dessus du dessin, une simple inscription qui voulait tout dire « Williams'Familly ». _

_- Comme ça, même quand tu seras au travail, tu pourras penser à nous ! _

- Danny !

- QUOI !

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Maintenant !

Lentement, le lieutenant Williams leva la tête, détachant son regard du dessin de sa fille. Les preneurs d'otages avait pris le soin d'y apporter quelques modifications, a savoir une croix rouge sur le visage de Grace et un simple numéro en bas de la page.

- Ils savent qui est Grace, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont très probablement essayer de se servir de toi pour sortir de là. Danny tu ne dois surtout pas tomber dans leur jeu !

- Il y a un numéro …

- Danny tu m'écoutes ? Je suis sérieux, la vie de pas mal de gens est en danger !

Sans dire un mot, Danny saisit son téléphone qui trainait au sol et composa le numéro, sous le regard furieux de Steve, qui lui fit signe de mettre le haut parleur rapidement. Une tonalité… deux … Au bout de cinq, le ravisseur se décida enfin à répondre. D'une voix excitée, il commença à parler.

- Alors, t'en à mit du temps pour appeler Williams !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ? !

- Ola doucement, je vais pas tout te dire comme ça ! D'abord, je ne trouve pas ca très correct par téléphone alors tu vas venir en personne !

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT CROIRE QUE JE VAIS VENIR ABRUTIT!

- Mmmh je sais pas trop, peu être pour ça…

Soudain la voix changea. Ce n'était plus au ravisseur qu'ils avait a faire mais a une petite fille apeurée.

- Danno …

- GRACIE ! Grace tu vas bien ? ! T'inquiète pas ma chérie, j'vais te sortir de là d'accord !

A nouveau, le preneur d'otage récupéra le téléphone.

- Ah oui et bien si tu veux la sortir de là, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Seul et sans arme si t'as pas envie de ramasser ta fille en morceaux !

- PUTAIN JE TE JURE QUE SI TU TOUCHE UN DE SES CHEVEUX JE VAIS…

- Oui oui oui, c'est bon _Danno_ , je me fous de tes menaces parce que tu vois, là, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier hein ! Si t'es pas la dans dix minutes, je tuerais l'un des otages … Je ne sais pas trop par qui je vais commencer d'ailleurs… Peut être ta femme…

- LAISSE MA FAMILLE EN DEHORS DE CA ! C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX !

- A bientôt Williams !

**To Be Continued …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews : )**

- Danny ! Attends !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Steve ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de bavarder là ?

- Non je voulais juste te donner ça …

Esquissant un faible sourire, Danny s'empara du couteau que lui tendait son ami, le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui rendre.

- Ecoute mec, c'est sympa, non vraiment j'apprécie le geste mais t'as bien entendu, je dois y aller sans arme !

Soupirant, Steve récupéra son couteau. Il savait bien qu'aucune autre possibilité ne s'offrait à eux, mais laisser son meilleur ami plonger dans un tel piège tout seul le rendait malade. Danny risquait gros sur ce coup là et la seule chose que lui, pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que tout se passe, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à assister à ses funérailles d'ici quelques jours. Il prit trente secondes pour observer celui-ci. Malgré sa détermination, il portait encore sur son visage les traces des événements passés. L'accident, la perte de sa fille et maintenant la prise d'otage… Il était sans doute arrivé a son maximum dans le genre mauvaises nouvelles imprévues. D'ailleurs, sans perdre une seconde de plus, Danny s'était dirigé vers le chef du SWAT et Kono qui, après lui avoir fournis quelques information sur les preneurs d'otages et installait un micro discret.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en route, un cris de Kono le fit se retourner. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il se retrouvait déjà avec la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fraternellement.

- Danny… Fais attention à toi s'il te plait !

- Kono ! Je …

Dépassé par les événements et les émotions, il ne trouva rien à dire. Il lui était impossible de garantir à Kono que tout ce passerait bien et elle connaissait le genre de baratin qu'on sort habituellement pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Sa fille était en danger et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la sortir de lui, tant pis s'il devait en pâtir. A court de mot, il se contenta de serrer sa jeune collègue dans ses bras, touché de voir l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

- Prend ca mon frère.

Chin était là lui aussi, tendant un petit objet dans sa main. Se souvenant que Steve avait tenté de lui donné son cher couteau quelques minutes auparavant, il esquissa un sourire avant de secouer la tête.

- Sans arme Chin, je vais pas risquer la vie de Grace pour rien.

Ce fut au tour de Chin de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une arme Danny, c'est un Tiki . Il t'accompagnera et te protègera ...

Ému, le lieutenant ne sut quoi répondre. Steve, Chin, Kono… C'était l'un des moment les plus durs de sa vie et ils étaient à ses côtés, l'encourageant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Son regard se posa sur chacun d'eux… Quand il été arrivé a Hawaï, personne n'avait daigné lui tendre un coup de main. Chaque fois qu'il entré au bureau, tous les regards se fixait sur lui, le seul Haole de la HPD. Il ne s'était jamais senti si exclu et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient là. Son équipe, sa Ohana…

- Je … Merci les gars…

Fini les bavardages, inutiles, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Après une dernière accolade de Steve, il avança vers la porte.

**5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5**

- A genoux ! Lève les mains que je puisse les voir !

Ignorant les protestations de son genou encore meurtri de l'accident, Danny s'exécuta. A la seconde où il été entré, il n'avait cessé de chercher du regard sa petite fille et, a son grand désarrois, ne la voyait nulle part. Devant, l'un des braqueurs, Cooper, pointait son Beretta sur lui, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement, tandis que son complice, Allary le fouillait sans ménagement à la recherche d'une arme ou d'un micro. Heureusement Danny n'était pas stupide et avait abandonné son arme dehors, sous la bonne garde de Kono. Quant au micro, une petite merveille de technologie, il donnerait sa main à manger aux requins que personne ne le trouverait, tant il était petit.

Le plan était simple : trouver Grace, s'arranger pour servir d'appât et trouver le bon moment pour donner le signal à Steve, qui enverrait immédiatement une horde d'agents dans le petit restaurant. Simple mais il n'en restait pas moins risqué. A tout moment les preneurs d'otages pouvaient se servir de sa propre fille pour parvenir à faire respecté leurs revendications et si la situation se présentait, le lieutenant savait qu'il perdrait tout son sang froid et le contrôle. Chose qui ne devait surtout pas arriver, si les autres otages voulaient avoir une petite chance de sortir vivants de là.

Quand les deux hommes furent sûrs qu'il n'était pas armé, Cooper rangea son arme, regardant avec amusement son ami entraver les mains de Danny derrière son dos avec un morceau de corde. Se demandant s'il allait perdre l'usage de ses doigt tant ses liens étaient serrés, le lieutenant prit quelques secondes pour tenter d'évaluer la situation. Il était seul, attaché et à genou, devant deux psychopathe qui retenait sa petite fille en otage ainsi que son ex-femme et qu'une dizaine d'autre personne. Quant aux ennemis, si Cooper semblait calme et maitre de la situation, c'était tout le contraire d'Allary qui ne cessait de faire des va et viens entre les otages, pointant son arme sur tout le monde en riant hystériquement.

- Bon maintenant que je suis là et que les présentations ont été faites, ca vous direz pas qu'on aille directement au but ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé de nous quitter Williams ? T'as peur que tes petits copains du SWAT ne donnent l'assaut avant que t'ai eu une chance de sauver ton gosse ?

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Danny pour comprendre une chose, il était dans la merde… Comme s'était à prévoir, Cooper se servait de Grace comme d'un moyen de pression. Il savait que le SWAT ne donnerait pas l'assaut, pas avant qu'il ait prononcé le mot de code mais le fait de ne pas être en position de force face au tandem RainMan n'était pas vraiment réjouissant.

- Ou est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

- Chaque chose en son temps _Danno _. Tu veux voir ta fille, tu va devoir faire un petit truc pour nous avant !

Le lieutenant dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Cooper et lui broyer la tête quand celui-ci s'amusa à l'appeler par le surnom qui était uniquement destinée à Grace… Bon à Steve aussi mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Essayant de se calmer, il se mit à sourire.

- Et voila c'est encore la même chose ! C'est dingue quand même. Vous me ressortez le coup du chantage, non mais vraiment, je sais pas si un jour, y'aura un criminel qui aura l'intelligence d'innover un peu parce que là, c'est du vu et revu ! Je …

Il s'interrompit quand le poing de Allary entra en contact avec son visage à une force incroyable, telle qu'il dû lutter pour rester en position. Ignorant sa joue en feu, il lança un regard assassin à Cooper qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

- Tu la ferme Williams, t'es pas ici pour discuter !

Cooper fouilla dans sa poche quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir un téléphone portable, qu'il approcha de Danny après avoir contacté le 911.

- Tu vas dire à tes potes dehors de dégager en vitesse ! S'ils sont encore là dans dix minutes, je tue un des otages !

_- 911 j'écoute._

- Lieutenant Daniel Williams de l'unité 5-0, je suis sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage, mettez moi en contact avec le commandant Mc Garrett immédiatement.

_- Comprit lieutenant, on vous met en communication._

Ils attendirent plus d'une minute avant que la voix de Steve ne résonne enfin du haut parleur, au grand soulagement de Danny qui, même s'il était loin, se sentait déjà un peu moins seul.

_- Mc Garrett._

- Steve c'est moi ! Vire tout le monde de là tu m'entends ! Le SWAT, la police, tu fais tous dégager avant que ces malades ne tuent un otage.

_- Ok bien comprit Danny. Tu…_

Il fut coupé quand Cooper raccrocha, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur son visage.

- C'est bon j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, laisse moi voir ma fille maintenant !

- Patience Williams, tu verras la petite quand je serrais sûr qu'il ne reste plus personne dehors, en attendant, tu ferais mieux de te calmer si tu ne veux pas que la gentille Grace ne grandisse sans son père !

- Fils de pu…

A nouveau, Allary frappa, coupant court le lieutenant dans sa phrase philosophique. Sous l'impact du coup, Danny sentit quelque chose craquer distinctement au niveau de son côté droit. S'efforçant de ne monter aucune émotion, il porta son attention sur les otages. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait un bruit depuis qu'il était entré, se contentant de le regarder avec crainte. Dans un sens, Danny pouvait comprendre, après tout, il n'y avait que des Hawaiiens ici, et il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'à leurs yeux , il n'était rien d'autre qu'un Haole, un étranger sur lequel toutes leurs vies reposaient. Dans ces conditions, comment pourraient-ils ne pas craindre pour leur survie. Soudain, son regard croisa celui de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait même pas aperçut auparavant. A demie cachée derrière une plante verte, Rachel, le visage ruisselant de larmes, le fixait, désespérée.

**To Be Continued …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olala, je suis vraiment désolée pour cet interminable retard ! Un petit ( gros ! ) manque d'inspiration pour la suite et fin de cette mini- fic . Mais heureusement, c'est revenu en regardant la saison 2 : ) Sans parler du fait que j'ai dû le réécrire deux fois pour une raison tellement stupide que je ne peux pas la raconter pour garder un minimum de dignité : ) Donc voila, le nouveau et avant dernier chapitre ^^ … Pour le dernier, il ne s'agira que d'un petit prologue, afin de finir l'histoire sur une note positive ( oui, j'aime les Happy End : ) **

**D'ailleurs en parlant de saison 2 , après avoir les premiers épisodes, je me suis demandé si je devais rapprocher Dany et Rachel dans mon histoire. Le choix a été dur, mais je me suis enfin décidée : ) **

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews encourageantes. **

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>- Alpha, en place !<p>

- Bravo, en position !

- Charlie, en place !

Une à une, les trois équipes du SWAT signalèrent leurs positions. Sur les ordres de Steve, tout le monde avait évacué les lieux. Les ambulances avaient été déplacées un peu plus loin, les officiers de la HPD congédiés et les journalistes « poliment » expédiés à l'autre bout de l'ile sous peine d'accident regrettable et de poursuites judiciaires. Seuls le Five-0 et le SWAT étaient encore présent, prêts à l'assaut. Caché silencieusement derrière un pan de mur, Chin et Kono étudiaient attentivement les plans du petit bâtiment. Quant à Steve, son regard était fixé vers le Sunshine, les poings serrés. Quand il avait entendu, quelques minutes auparavant, les coups s'abattre sur son ami, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas foncer à l'intérieur.

Une heure … Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Danny était là-bas, seul et sans arme. Une heure que Steve retenait son souffle, craignant d'entendre le coup de feu fatal qui annoncerait la fin de cette prise d'otage, la fin de son meilleur ami, la fin de son frère… Avec colère, il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit un tel sentiment d'impuissance… quelques mois auparavant, alors que son père était sur le point de se faire tuer. Mais cette fois ci, il ne laisserait pas la tragédie se reproduire. Hors de question qu'il soit celui qui tienne la main à Grace pendant l'enterrement de son père.

Gracie … Depuis que l'Unité Five-0 avait fait sa connaissance, il était vite apparut que cette petite apporterait quelque chose de nouveau. Pour tous, elle était devenu un membre de l'équipe, avec ses petites habitudes, comme lorsqu'elle s'installait aux côtés de Kono pour regarder Bob l'Éponge sur l'écran central, détournant son utilisation habituellement professionnelle, ou qu'elle asticotait Chin afin d'apprendre de nouveaux mots Hawaiiens. Quant à Steve, il savait que la petite fille attendait quelque chose de lui. Il revoyait encore ce moment où, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était entrée dans son bureau, un air triste sur le visage. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, il avait été plus que surpris par sa réponse, ou plutôt par sa requête. Gracie ne lui demander qu'une chose, une unique chose, « fait attention à Danno » et voila qu'aujourd'hui, sa promesse faite à une petite fille de huit ans risquait de ne pas être tenue… Une des choses parmi tant d'autres qui rendait ces moments d'attente absolument insoutenables.

**H50H50H50H50**

A l'intérieur du Sunshine, le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Danny Williams. Après plusieurs minutes de négociation, le moment était enfin venu pour lui de revoir celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Sous le regard haineux de Cooper, son complice disparut dans les cuisines pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, poussant doucement une petite fille en uniforme. A la seconde où elle vit son père, Grace s'élança, distançant rapidement son ravisseur et se jeta sur son Danno les larmes aux yeux.

- Gracie ! Gracie ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Laisse moi te regarder Monkey, Ils t'on pas fait de mal ?

Ses mains entravées dans son dos lui empêchait d'enlacer sa fille, mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'apparemment, il ne lui avait été fait aucun mal. Une chance pour les preneurs d'otages car, s'il avait vu la moindre marque sur son enfant, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le lieutenant Williams ne soit devenu complètement fou.

- Comme c'est touchant ces retrouvailles familiales. Vraiment, ça me brise le cœur de devoir y mettre fin. Ironisa Cooper.

D'un signe de la tête, il ordonna à Allary d'éloigner Grace de Danny. Malheureusement pour l'Hawaiien, la petite était bien décidée à rester accrochée à son père. Hurlant, elle se tortilla dans tout les sens, frappant, mordant, griffant chaque parcelle du corps de son ravisseur, sans toutefois s'éloigner de Danny. Durant près de cinq minutes, le vacarme assourdissant résonna dans toute la pièce, bientôt accompagné par les cris de Rachel et Danny qui sommaient leur fille de rester sage, sans succès. Celle-ci continuait, refusant obstinément de s'écarter, malgré les menaces. Finalement, après quelques instant, n'en pouvant plus Cooper décida de la calmer en employant un procédé qui pouvait être considéré comme la manière forte. Vif comme l'éclair, surprenant tout le monde, il pointa son Beretta sur la tempe du lieutenant. Instantanément, un silence exceptionnel reprit place, tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur le visage de la petite Grace. Ignorant l'arme pointée sur lui, Danny jura grossièrement avant de s'adresser à Cooper sur un ton de défi.

- Laisse-la partir !

- Voyons Danno, tu me vexe ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon otage le plus important, simplement parce que tu me le demandes ?

- Enfoiré, c'est entre toi et moi ! Viens pas mettre une gamine au milieu, elle a même pas dix ans !

- Tiens, je savais pas que les gens du Continent étaient aussi vulgaires ! Relax brah , t'es à Hawaii !

Si Grace n'avait pas été si proche, Danny n'aurais pas hésité une seconde a sauter sur Cooper. Hawaii… cet enfer infesté d'ananas… Il détestait, non, il haïssait cette maudite ile peuplée d'hippies a yukulélé ! Jouant une nouvelle fois avec son arme, Cooper s'approcha de Grace, qui, contre toute attente, ne recula pas d'un millimètre, toisant le voleur avec haine.

- C'est fou comme elle te ressemble Williams ! Mais malheureusement pour vous deux, je commence à en avoir assez alors tu vas dire à ta gamine de s'éloigner rapidement avant qu'il arrive quelque chose de regrettable , si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le regard de Danny se posa sur Grace, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes. Si cette vision terrible lui brisait le cœur, il devait choisir ce qui était le mieux pour Grace. De plus, il ne donnerait le signal à Steve que lorsqu'il aurait la certitude que tous les otages soit en sécurité, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour le moment. Et sans signal, pas d'assaut possible, donc pas de secours.

D'une voix calme, il entreprit les négociations avec Grace, qui eut beaucoup de mal à se détacher de lui pour aller vers Rachel. Finalement, après cinq bonnes minutes d'effort, la petite fille partit en courant se refugier dans les bras de sa mère, avant de fondre en larmes, laissant Danny seul avec les deux preneurs d'otages. Celui-ci, soulagé que Grace soit hors de danger pour le moment, s'autorisa à respirer un coup, avant de reprendre la discussion avec Cooper, dans l'espoir de détourner suffisamment son attention pour pouvoir donner le signal à Steve. Malgré le fait qu'aucun agent de police n'était visible sur le parking, il savait par expérience que les alentours grouillaient d'agents sur le qui-vive, prêt à défoncer chaque entrée du bâtiment à la seconde où le Commandant McGarrett l'ordonnerait.

Il devait amener les deux preneurs d'otages le plus près possible de lui, pour les éloigner au maximum des otages en attendant l'arrivée des secours, et pour cela, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. S'adressant à Cooper, il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que son plan ait une chance de fonctionner et que sa petite fille puisse sortir d'ici en un seul morceau… lui aussi accessoirement. Espérant de tout ses forces que son micro n'ai pas été endommagé, il entama ainsi la première, et seule partie de son plan, à savoir, détourné suffisamment l'attention de ces deux malades. _Pas si difficile_ pensa t'il. Les criminels fonctionnait tous pareil et quelques petites moqueries suffisaient généralement pour leur faire péter les plombs. Ces deux là ne ferais sans doute pas exception à la règles et niveau moqueries, le détective Williams était passé maitre dans l'art. Néanmoins, ce plan été risqué et il pouvait déjà entendre dans sa tête les hurlements de Steve une fois qu'il serait sortit d'ici… enfin, si il y parvenait, car pour l'instant, il restait tout de même désarmé, seul et menotté. Inutile de dire qu'il avait connu des situations moins compliquées.

- De l'argent ?... Sans rire vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? Y'a combien dans votre petit sac, trois mille dollars ? Cinq mille ? Vous risquez la vie d'une dizaine de personnes pour cinq milles dollars ? Cinq milles dollars que, d'ailleurs, vous aurez beaucoup de mal à dépenser en prison alors je vois pas vraiment à quoi votre petit manège rime.

- Ferme là Williams, on n'a pas tous le salaire d'un flic ! répliqua Cooper vivement.

- Salaire de fonctionnaire ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous savez où il va, chaque mois, mon salaire de flic ? Vous n'avez qu'à regardez sur votre droite !

Désignant d'un signe de la tête Rachel qui le regardait furieusement, il continua sur sa lancée.

- Cinq cent dollars de pension alimentaire les gars par mois ! Vous verriez mon appart, même un nain se sentirait à l'étroit ! Et pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne braque pas de banque et je ne prends pas les gens moi ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un minimum intelligent pour avoir comprit que ça vaut pas le coup de passer cinquante ans en prison pour quelques malheureux dollars !

Cooper resta silencieux une seconde, avant de se dirigé vers la baie vitrée pour vérifier que les alentours étaient toujours déserts avant de répondre.

- De toute façon, tout sera fini dans moins d'une heure.

Puis, avant que Danny n'ait eut le temps de répliquer, le preneur d'otages approcha à nouveau son téléphone.

- Tu va contacter ton pote et lui dire que je veux un hélico prêt à partir dans une demie –heure.

Danny soupira avant de répondre.

- Vous auriez plus de chance de voir le traineau du père noël se poser la plutôt qu'un hélicoptère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Williams ?

- Je veux dire qu'ils n'enverront jamais d'hélico, pas plus qu'ils ne vous donneront ce que vous voulez ! On n'est pas dans un film, il suffit pas de se ramener avec un flingue pour avoir tout le monde à ses pieds !

**H50H50H50H50H50**

- Merde Danny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais !

Plaqué contre son mur, Steve était à bout de nerf. Écoutant la conversation de son équipier grâce au micro qu'il portait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer grossièrement en entendant les réflexions irréfléchies de Danny. Il rêvait ou bien celui-ci était littéralement en train de provoquer les deux braqueurs !

- Il sait ce qu'il fait Steve ! Fais lui confiance brah !

Se retournant vers Chin qui venait de parler, Steve lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance ! Il savait que son coéquipier d'ordinaire si prudent, serait capable d'oublier toutes ses règles de protection si la sécurité d'un des otages était menacée, encore plus si sa fille se trouvait en danger. Quant à savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait plus l'impression que Danny improvisait plutôt que de suivre un plan préalablement réfléchit.

- Tu crois sérieusement que Danny sais ce qu'il fait ? Je te rappelle que Grace est là dedans ! répliqua t'il hargneusement, sous l'effet du stress.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il ne risquerait pas la vie de sa fille pour rien !

Steve ne répondit pas, préférant se re-concentrer sur son équipier et ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

- Combien de temps on va rester comme ça ? Bordel c'est pas si compliqué ! Vous n'avez pas encore comprit que, quoique vous demandiez, ils ne vous offriront rien ? Tous les deux, vous êtes foutu ! Vous allez pouvoir manger vos putains de noix de coco en prison !

- Ferme là Williams, dernier avertissement ! hurla Cooper, a bout de nerf.

- Dernier avertissement avant quoi ? C'est fini pauvre débile ! …

Avant que Cooper n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Danny, le sourire aux lèvres, s'écria d'une voix forte, priant intérieurement pour que le micro qu'il portait n'ai pas été endommagé.

- MAINTENANT !

Une seconde … deux seconde …Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'arrière du petit restaurant. Une occasion inespérée pour le lieutenant d'en finir le plus rapidement possible, une bonne fois pour toute. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il se releva en une fraction de seconde, bien décidé à vendre cher sa peau. Ignorant le craquement sinistre de son genou encore meurtri, il frappa violement, atteignant la poitrine de Cooper avec force. Celui-ci, déstabilisé, bascula en arrière tandis que déjà, son complice se jetait sur Danny qui, les mains toujours entravées, tentait de garder l'équilibre après sa dernière attaque. Malheureusement, il ne put esquiver le poing d' Allary qui s'écrasa sur son visage. Sentant un filet de sang s'écouler de la coupure à l'arcade qui en résultait, le détective du New Jersey neutralisa son assaillant en abattant son pied avec force sur sa rotule, souriant avec satisfaction lorsque celle-ci craqua douloureusement, visiblement brisée et qu'Allary s'effondra en hurlant. Pensant avec ironie que cela faisait plaisir de voir quelqu'un dans la même galère que lui, il n'en relâcha pas moins son attention car déjà, Cooper semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et l'arme à la main, allait se retourner vers les otages quand il se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés…

H50H50H50H50H50

A la seconde ou Steve entendit le cri de son équipier, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il comprit immédiatement le message et ordonna à toutes les unités du SWAT, déjà installées à leurs positions et n'attendant plus qu'un signal avant de lancer l'assaut. Instantanément, tous se mirent en route. Une équipe, basée à l'arrière du bâtiment, s'infiltra à l'intérieur par la porte de service tandis que, brisant violement une des immenses baies vitrée, deux autres surgirent à l'intérieur, n'ayant pour seul objectif de neutraliser les deux braqueurs et d'évacuer les otages.

Armés jusqu'aux dents et le cœur battant la chamade, les trois membres du _Five-0 _se lancèrent sur les pas de du SWAT et se ruèrent à l'intérieur pour prêter main forte à leur équipier.

Laissant Kono et Chin se charger des otages, il pointa son arme sur la droite… La direction même ou se trouvait son équipier et meilleur ami, miraculeusement toujours en vie. En face de ce dernier, Cooper, un revolver tendu a bout de bras, semblait prêt à presser la détente…

- FIVE-O ! LACHEZ VOS ARMES !

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'ombre d'une chance, Cooper, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Danny, posa lentement son arme au sol, avant d'y être projeter une demie seconde après par un agent du SWAT qui l'immobilisa avant de lui entraver les poignets.

C'était fini …

- Danny !

Se ruant vers le lieutenant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, histoire de constater l'étendu des dégâts… Car son meilleur ami était tout l'opposé du Danny Williams en cet heure de la journée. Son visage mal rasé était couvert du sang qui s'écoulait d'une large entaille sur son arcade gauche, tandis que déjà, un hématome sombre se formait sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Quoi Steve ?

- Rien du tout !

- Rien du tout ? Alors c'est quoi cet air de caniche sur ton visage ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien ! Détache-moi !

Fouillant quelques secondes dans ses poches, Steve releva la tête, se mordant intérieurement les joues pour ne pas rire.

- euh Danno …

- Quoi encore !

- J'ai pas la clé…

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
